


from was to now and then

by Deite



Category: Ballerina | Leap! (2016)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deite/pseuds/Deite
Summary: Louis Merante, Odette; tentang mimpi-mimpi yang terbakar serta gema yang tertinggal. (2 of 3)





	1. mimpi-mimpi yang terbakar

Fanfiksi ini berdasarkan—Leap (Ballerina) yang ditulis oleh Eric Summer, Laurent Zeitoun dan Carol Noble, serta diproduksi oleh L'Atelier Animation.

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

_satu; Louis; mimpi-mimpi yang terbakar_

* * *

 

.

.

.

**i**.

"Pergilah."

Bila ada satu kata yang bisa meremukkan hati seorang Louis Merante, maka kata itu adalah yang diucapkan Odette pada suatu senja di Paris, ketika Louis dan sepasang kaki terlatihnya menginjakkan kaki di kamar dengan bau antiseptik yang pekat.

Kata itu diucapkan pelan, merupa bisikan yang hampir ia anggap sebagai ilusi dari mimpi buruknya beberapa waktu lalu.

(Mimpi dengan api, merah yang mendominasi di segala sisi; dengan kelima jemarinya yang tak mampu meraih perempuan yang ia kasihi; dengan tetes air mata dari Sang Angsa Panggung yang menyadari; sayapnya telah patah dan tak bisa kembali digunakan lagi)

"Pergilah."

Tapi, perempuan yang duduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan mata cekung dan rahang tirus itu kembali menggerakkan bibirnya pelan untuk mengucap kata itu—seakan menyadarkan Louis bahwa yang ia dengar bukanlah sekadar mimpi, namun adalah realita itu sendiri.

_Tidak._

Louis hanya berdiri di samping ranjang perempuan itu, jelas menunjukkan penolakkan dengan sikap layaknya seorang pria terhormat. Ia hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama, tanpa menyela, sekali pun yang terdengar di udara adalah suara napasnya yang seakan bersahutan dengan milik perempuan itu. Berkebalikan dengan kesunyian ganjil di antara mereka, ia bisa mendengar suara-suara di kepalanya berteriak, memohon dengan pasrah,  _tolong jangan katakan itu, Odette._

Pria itu tidak pula melakukan apapun selain menatap sisi wajah perempuan yang bahkan tak melihat matanya ketika mengatakan, "Tidak ada apapun lagi yang tersisa di sini,  _Monsieur._ "

Suara perempuan itu terdengar rapuh, seakan menahan seluruh perasaan yang ia miliki dalam pita suaranya sebagai pertahanan terakhir.

Tapi, sampai akhir, Louis tetap tidak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk menghilangkan sendu pada perempuan itu.

Bibirnya kelu, padahal dalam hatinya, ia berulang kali mengatakan  _ini belum berakhir Odette._ Pria itu juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun sekali pun dalam pikirannya, hal pertama yang ia ingin lakukan adalah membawa perempuan itu ke dalam rengkuhannya—untuk memberikan kenyamanan, meyakinkannya, bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

(Tapi, semua tidak baik-baik saja.)

.

.

.

Perempuan itu kehilangan kaki untuk menari—untuk menjadi hidup.

Walaupun Louis tanpa ragu akan memberikan sepasang kakinya untuk perempuan itu—atau bahkan seisi dunia, atau apapun, apapun untuk mengembalikan sinar kehidupan pada mata perempuan yang dikasihinya itu, ia tahu, itu semua takkan berarti.

Tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa menghibur Odette, atau mengembalikan semua yang terjadi, atau membawa mereka ke dalam waktu sebelum panggung dimana Odette terakhir menari ditelan api.

Hari itu, mimpi-mimpi Odette telah terbakar dan menjadi abu di udara.

Semua sudah terlambat.

.

.

.

"Pergilah," ulang Odette. Kali ini, membuat dada Louis seakan ditimpa seluruh baja yang digunakan untuk membuat Menara Eiffel di luar sana karena—

.

.

.

—Odette mengatakannya dengan nada memohon (—yang tak pernah sekali pun Louis dengar dalam hidupnya keluar dari mulut perempuan itu) serta air mata yang mengalir di pipi.

.

.

.

Maka, dengan satu anggukan penuh penghormatan, Louis Merante pun berbalik dan mengangkat tongkatnya untuk membawa sepasang kakinya keluar dari kamar Odette.

Buket bunga di balik punggungnya ia genggam erat-erat.


	2. gema yang tertinggal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Merante, Odette; tentang mimpi-mimpi yang terbakar serta gema yang tertinggal. (2 of 3) #ChallengeYourselfChallenge

Fanfiksi ini berdasarkan—Leap (Ballerina) yang ditulis oleh Eric Summer, Laurent Zeitoun dan Carol Noble, serta diproduksi oleh L'Atelier Animation.

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

_dua; Odette; gema yang tertinggal_

* * *

.

.

.

**ii**.

Pada suatu hari, Odette ingin menari.

Tentu saja, setiap hari sebelumnya,  _setiap saat,_ ia selalu ingin menari. Musik yang selalu memenuhi Paris siang ataupun malam selalu terdengar menggairahkan, seakan mencoba memantik api dalam diri Odette. Bahkan ketika Paris masih tertidur saat mentari malu-malu muncul di langit, Odette yang terbangun di setiap pagi yang sepi untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Regine le Haut, selalu merasa ada lagu lain yang mengajak tubuhnya untuk menari.

Tapi, Odette tahu, seindah apapun lagu yang terdengar dalam telinganya, tidak ada satu pun yang bisa membuatnya kembali terbang.

Karena Odette lebih tahu, tidak ada angsa yang bisa menyentuh langit hanya dengan satu sayap.

Bagaimana pun Odette berupaya mengingkari, lagu-lagu itu seakan mengikuti setiap langkahnya. Ketika ia melewati koridor rumah mewah milik Nyonya Le Haut, ia bisa mendengar sayup-sayup  _swan lake_ terdengar dari balik pintu. Rongga kecil di bawah pintu memerlihatkan bayang-bayang yang bergerak sesuai dengan irama. Walaupun tidak membuka pintu, dari  _tap tap tap_ yang terdengar, ia bisa membayangkan betapa cantiknya gerak balet yang dilakukan Camille le Haut, putri majikannya.

_Betapa menyenangkannya_ , Odette pikir,  _untuk bisa menari dengan indah._

_(untuk setidaknya bisa menari)._

Pemikiran-pemikiran penuh rasa iri kerap muncul ketika melihat tutu atau sepasang sepatu balet milik Camille. Namun, ia masih bisa mengabaikan segala lagu yang mengajaknya menari.

Tapi, hal itu berubah ketika Louis Merante, datang pada suatu senja dengan langkah halus hasil tempaan dunia tari di depan kediaman Nyonya Regine le Haut.

Pria itu datang dengan rapi, sempurna seperti nama tengah yang orang-orang beri padanya. Melihat pria itu, Odette merasa semakin seperti seekor angsa buruk rupa.

Odette, hari itu tampil lusuh. Bau keringat bercampur detergen, baju kusut, rambut berminyak serta wajah kotor oleh debu; dibandingkan dengan Louis, ia merasa mereka mereka berada di dunia yang berbeda.

Ah, mereka kini memang berada di dunia berbeda.

Sudah dua tahun semenjak Odette keluar dari dunia tari yang membesarkan namanya. Tentu, ia kehilangan pekerjaannya, kehilangan lampu sorot yang selalu mengarah padanya, kehilangan hidupnya, segalanya. Ia meminta pekerjaan pada Regine le Haut—yang bahkan semua pengemis di Paris pun tak mau karena tahu bagaimana reputasi wanita itu, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Siapa pula yang mau mempekerjakan perempuan yang tangan dan kakinya tak bisa digunakan dengan benar?

Ketika Odette benar-benar diterima bekerja di sana, ia mulai berpikir bahwa Regine le Haut sangat murah hati, sekali pun cara wanita itu memperlakukannya hampir sejajar dengan serangga.

Odette tahu, ia harusnya bersyukur.

Tapi, melihat tatapan mengasihani yang diberikan Louis ketika melihatnya keluar dari kamar pembantu, Odette tidak tahu harus merasakan apa. Louis tidak mengomentari apapun soal penampilannya, atau soal pekerjaan Odette, atau dengan siapa perempuan itu bekerja, lelaki itu hanya berdiri di sana dan menatapnya, hingga Odette merasa kasihan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa ada yang Anda perlukan,  _Monsieur?_ "

Louis tersenyum, namun tidak nampak bahagia. Jemari lelaki itu berusaha meraih rambut Odette, "Kau bisa memanggilku 'Louis' seperti biasa, Odette."

Odette membungkukkan badannya dan refleks melangkah ke belakang. Gestur pelan tadi menyulut rasa sakit pada kakinya hingga ia berkata dengan suara bergetar, "Maaf, saya tidak bisa,  _Monsieur_."

Jemari Louis berada di udara untuk beberapa saat sebelum pelan-pelan diturunkan.

"Kau keluar dari rumah sakit tanpa mengabariku." Pria itu berkata dengan nada murung. "Dua tahun. Aku harus mengelilingi Paris untuk mencari kabar tentangmu."

Odette tetap menunduk, dalam hati berusaha menahan diri untuk hanya melihat sepatu mengkilap milik Louis, karena bila sedetik saja ia melihat mata lelaki itu, ia tidak tahu apakah ia bisa bertahan dengan sikap penuh pura-pura ini.

Tidak ada jawaban apapun keluar dari mulut perempuan itu dan sementara senja semakin memanjangkan bayangnya, Odette harus melihat sepasang kaki milik pria itu mulai melangkah menjauh darinya. Namun, ia masih mendengar kalimat lelaki itu, "Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, kau selalu bisa datang kapan pun kau mau. Paris Opera Balet selalu menanti kedatanganmu."

.

.

.

"Aku selalu menanti kedatanganmu, Odette."

.

.

.

Dan keesokan harinya, Odette kembali menginjakkan kakinya pada gedung mewah Paris Opera Balet.

Sekali pun telah mengenakan pakaian terbaik yang ia punya, Odette masih nampak seperti tinta hitam dalam air jernih. Kebanyakan orang yang berpapasan di dalam gedung dengan nuansa keemasan yang kental itu berusaha tidak menjalin kontak mata dengannya, beberapa lain terang-terangan menatapnya aneh. Tapi, ia berusaha tidak peduli dan melangkahkan kakinya yang masih perih pada ruangan yang ia ketahui sebagai ruang pemilik gedung ini—yang dulu juga merupakan sahabat terdekatnya.

Odette mengetuk pintu untuk kemudian melihat Auguste tengah duduk.

Pria itu masihlah sama, berhati lembut, Odette bisa menyimpulkan. Karena sedetik ketika Odette memasuki ruangannya, lelaki itu langsung menangis.

"Odette, kau benar-benar datang."

Sementara itu, di sebelahnya, berdiri Louis yang memberikan senyum lembut. Pria itu baru saja akan menghampirinya ketika Odette berkata, "Selamat siang, Monsieur. Aku datang ke sini untuk melamar pekerjaan—"

"Astaga, tidak perlu bersikap formal. Di sini hanya ada aku dan—"

"—sebagai tukang bersih-bersih."

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Seperti yang Odette duga, belum lima langkah ia keluar dari ruangan itu, Louis sudah menarik sikunya untuk meminta penjelasan.

Tapi, tidak seperti yang ia duga sebelumnya, ia bisa melihat kemarahan pada sepasang mata hitam milik pria itu. Louis tidak pernah marah, ia hanya bersikap terlampau dingin dan tegas. Tapi, kali ini, tatapan tajam pria itu seakan menusuk hatinya.

Dengan pelan, Odette berusaha melepaskan jemari Louis dari sikunya. "Tangan Anda bisa kotor,  _Monsieur_ —"

"DEMI TUHAN, HENTIKAN SIKAPMU INI, ODETTE!"

Perempuan itu tersentak.

Bukan karena nada tinggi yang keluar dari bibir pria itu, melainkan karena nada memohon yang terdengar darinya.

Odette menunduk. Louis tidak pernah marah, tapi yang ia lebih yakini, Louis tidak pernah memohon. Pria itu selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan—dengan kerja keras dan bakat yang ia miliki, dunia bisa ia genggam tanpa perlu memohon pada siapapun.

Tapi, kali ini, pria itu memohon dengan sungguh, padanya yang jauh dari kata sempurna.

Louis memegang bahu Odette dengan lembut. "Aku memintamu datang kemari bukan untuk hal ini, kautahu benar, kan?"

Odette mengangguk.

"Lalu kenap—"

Perempuan itu melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang, menjauhkan dirinya dari Louis. "Apakah Anda benar-benar mengira saya kemari untuk kembali menari?"

.

.

.

Odette tersenyum, untuk pertama kalinya semenjak dua tahun api membakar kaki dan mimpi-mimpinya,

.

.

.

"Satu-satunya alasan saya datang kemari adalah untuk membersihkan panggung setelah setiap  _pertunjukkan_   _orang lain_ berakhir dan mendengarkan gema tepuk tangan yang tak pernah saya dengar hari itu, Tuan."


End file.
